blackout_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Database
A complete list of cards available in BlackoutRO. Cards highlighted yellow contain custom behavior. Cards highlighted red are not dropped by their mob. Cards with a strikethrough are banned/not available. A :Abysmal Knight :Agav :Alarm :Alice :Alicel :Aliot :Aliza :Alligator :Am Mut :Ambernite :Amon Ra :Anacondaq :Ancient Mimic :Ancient Mummy :Ancient Worm :Andre :Andre Egg :Andre Larva :Angeling :Anolian :Anopheles :Antonio :Anubis :Apocalipse :Aqua Elemental :Arc Angeling :Archdam :Archer Skeleton :Arclouze :Argiope :Argos :Armeyer Dinze :Assassin Cross :Assaulter :Aster :Atroce B :Baby Desert Wolf :Baby Leopard :Bacsojin :Banshee :Banshee Master :Bapho Jr. :Baphomet :Baroness of Retribution :Bathory :Beetle King :Beholder :Berzebub :Bigfoot :Blazer :Bloody Butterfly :Bloody Knight :Bloody Murderer :Blue Acidus :Bongun :Bow Guardian :Breeze :Brilight :Byorgue C :Caramel :Carat :Cat O' Nine Tails :Caterpillar :Cecil Damon :Centipede :Centipede Larva :Chepet :Chimera :Choco :Chonchon :Christmas Cookie :Clock :Cloud Hermit :Coco :Condor :Cookie :Cornus :Cornutus :Crab :Cramp :Creamy :Creamy Fear :Cruiser D :Dame of Sentinel :Dark Frame :Dark Illusion :Dark Lord :Dark Priest :Dark Shadow :Death Word :Demon Pungus :Desert Wolf :Despero of Thanatos :Detardeurus :Deviace :Deviling :Deviruchi :Diabolic :Dimik :Disguise :Dokebi :Dolor of Thanatos :Doppelganger :Draco :Dracula :Dragon Egg :Dragon Fly :Dragon Tail :Draniliar :Drake :Driller :Drops :Drosera :Dryad :Dullahan :Dumpling Child :Dustiness E :Earth Deleter :Earth Petite :Echio :Eclipse :Eddga :Eggyra :Elder :Elder Card :Entweihen Crothen :Entweihen Crothen :Entweihen Crothen :Errende Ebecee :Errende Ebecee :Evil Druid :Evil Nymph :Evil Snake Lord :Executioner :Explosion F :Fabre :Fallen Bishop Hibram :False Angel :Familiar :Female Thief Bug :Firelock Soldier :Flame Skull :Flora :Freezer :Frilldora :Frus G :Gajomart :Galapago :Galion :Gargoyle :Gazeti :Gemini-S58 :General Egnigem Cenia :Geographer :Ghostring :Ghoul :Giant Hornet :Giant Spider :Giant Whisper :Gibbet :Giearth :Gig :Gloom Under Night :Goat :Goblin Archer :Goblin :Goblin Leader :Goblin Steamrider :Gold Acidus :Golden Thief Bug :Golem :Grand Peco :Greatest General :Green Ferus :Green Maiden :Gremlin :Grizzly :Grove :Gryphon :Gullinbursti H :Harpy :Hatii Babe :Hatii :Heater :Hell Poodle :Hermit Plant :High Orc :High Priest :High Wizard :Hill Wind :Hillarion :Hode :Hodremlin :Holden :Horn :Hornet :Horong :Howard Alt-Eisen :Hunter Fly :Hydra :Hydrolancer :Hylozoist I :Ice Titan :Ifrit :Imp :Incubus :Injustice :Iron Fist :Isilla :Isis J :Jakk :Jing Guai :Joker K :Kaho :Kapha :Karakasa :Kasa :Kathryne Keyron :Kavach Icarus :Khalitzburg :Kiel D-01 :Killer Mantis :Knocker :Kobold Archer :Kobold :Kobold Leader :Kraben :Ktullanux :Kukre L :Lady Solace :Lady Tanee :Laurell Weinder :Lava Golem :Leaf Cat :Leib Olmai :Loli Ruri :Lord Knight :Lord of the Dead :Luciola Vespa :Lude :Lunatic M :Maero of Thanatos :Magmaring :Magnolia :Majoruros :Male Thief Bug :Mandragora :Mantis :Mao Guai :Marc :Marduk :Magaretha Sorin :Marin :Marina :Marine Sphere :Marionette :Marse :Martin :Mastering :Mastersmith :Martyr :Maya :Maya Purple :Medusa :Megalith :Megalodon :Memory of Thanatos :Merman :Metaling :Metaller :Mi Gao :Mimic :Mineral :Mini Demon :Minorous :Mistress :Mistress of Shelter :Miyabi Doll :Mobster :Moonlight Flower :Muka :Mummy :Munak :Muscipular :Mutant Dragonoid :Myst :Myst Case :Mysteltainn N :Necromancer :Nereid :Nightmare :Nightmare Terror :Nine Tail :Noxious O :Obeaune :Obsidian :Odium of Thanatos :Ogretooth :Orc Archer :Orc Baby :Orc Hero :Orc Lady :Orc Lord :Orc Skeleton :Orc Warrior :Orc Zombie :Osiris :Owl Baron :Owl Duke P :Panzer Goblin :Parasite :Pasana :Peco Peco :Peco Peco Egg :Penomena :Permeter :Pest :Pharaoh :Phen :Phendark :Phreeoni :Picky :Picky Egg :Pirate Skeleton :Pitman :Plankton :Plasma :Poison Spore :Poisonous Toad :Poporing :Porcellio :Poring :Punk :Pupa Q :Quve R :Rafflesia :Ragged Zombie :Raggler :Randgris :Raydric :Red Ferus :Red Novus :Remover :Requiem :Rideword :Rocker :Roda Frog :Rotar Zairo :Roween :RSX-0806 :Rybio S :Sage Worm :Salamander :Samurai Spector :Sandman :Santa Poring :Sasquatch :Savage Babe :Savage :Scorpion :Scorpion King :Sea Otter :Seal :Seaker :Seyren Windsor :Shell Fish :Shinobi :Sidewinder :Siroma :Skeggiold :Skeleton :Skeleton General :Skeleton Prisoner :Skeleton Worker :Skogul :Sky Deleter :Sky Petite :Sleeper :Smokie :Snake :Sniper :Snowier :Sohee :Soldier Andre :Soldier Skeleton :Solider :Spore :Spring Rabbit :Stainer :Stalactic Golem :Stapo :Steel Chonchon :Stem Worm :Sting :Stone Shooter :Stormy Knight :Strouf :Succubus :Sword Guardian :Swordfish T :Tamruan :Tao Gunka :Tarou :Tatacho :Teddy Bear :Tengu :Thara Frog :The Paper :Thief Bug :Thief Bug Egg :Toad :Tower Keeper :Tri Joint :Turtle General U :Ungoliant V :Vadon :Vagabond Wolf :Vanberk :Venatu :Venomous :Verit :Vesper :Violy :Vocal W :Wanderer :Waste Stove :Whisper :White Lady :Wickebine Tres :Wild Rose :Willow :Wind Ghost :Wolf :Wooden Golem :Wootan Fighter :Wootan Shooter :Wormtail :Wraith :Wraith Dead X Y :Yao Jun :Yellow Novus :Yoyo Z :Zealotus :Zenorc :Zerom :Zhu Po Long :Zipper Bear :Zombie :Zombie Master :Zombie Prisoner :Zombie Slaughter